


Like Sunlight, Soft and Sweet

by Disasternoj



Series: Diakko Drabbles [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is Stronk & Easily Flustered, Akko is never on time for anything, Diakko, Diana is a Sap, Dianakko, Drabble, F/F, Let them be Soft, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disasternoj/pseuds/Disasternoj
Summary: Akko is late for their date. Again.She’s lucky she’s cute.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Diakko Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761595
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143





	Like Sunlight, Soft and Sweet

[[♫]](https://youtu.be/gddkFavQTcE)

It was a lovely summer day. The sun shone warmly on the rolling fields outside Blytonbury, bathing Diana in its gentle radiance. Leaves were rustling softly in the breeze. Birds were chirping excitedly, flitting between the scattered beech trees.

And Akko was late.

Again.

Diana had arrived at their little meeting spot ten minutes early, as usual. It was a difficult habit to shake, even when she knew her girlfriend was hardly ever on time. Besides, this way she always got to see Akko come over the hill and start sprinting towards her with that beatific smile of hers.

Smiling softly to herself at the thought, Diana set down her little basket of food at the foot of the low stone wall beside the path. She was just sitting down on the wall to wait when she was startled by a noisy buzzing emanating from her pocket. The new phone Akko had gotten her was vibrating and chirping the unfairly catchy J-pop tune her girlfriend had set as her ringtone. Still unused to the motions, it took her a moment to extract the device from the pocket of the shorts she wore under her sleeveless white sundress.

“Hel-” “ _DIANA!_ ” interrupted Akko’s distinctive shout. “I’m so sorry I’m late I’ll be there in just a few minutes!! You’ll never believe what happened on my way into town!” Of course. Diana sighed fondly, smiling almost against her will and shaking her head.

“You’ll just have to tell me all about it once you get here, won’t you?” she replied, certain that the irrepressible little smile had worked its way into her tone. “I’ll be waiting~” she added, dropping in that little singsong ending that always enticed Akko so.

Diana swore she could hear her perk up and start jogging faster.

Akko panted, “I’ll be there soon!” and ended the call, leaving Diana to her thoughts. She put away the phone with a pleased hum, certain her girlfriend would arrive quickly.

Diana settled down to wait, trying to focus on the scenery instead of her impatience to see Akko again. Their chosen meeting spot was just beside the biggest tree around this area of the fields outside town, casting a cool, slowly shifting shadow across Diana’s perch on the wall. All around, aside from a few scattered smaller trees, were rolling hills and tall yellow-green grass rippling gently in the breeze. The same wind stirred Diana’s long platinum tresses, floating a few locks forward to frame her view of the bright and peaceful countryside.

Before long, a dark speck appeared atop one of the further hills, vanishing again just as quickly behind the next rise. Diana smiled instinctively- it seemed as though her final response over the phone had produced the desired effect. She took a moment to arrange herself slightly more artfully on the wall and await the arrival of the excitable brunette.

Akko came charging over the hill with abandon, as always, little ponytail bobbing and soft brown curtain streaming behind her. Still just barely too far away to make out her expression, Diana could only imagine Akko beaming in her general direction. “Diaaanaaaa!” came her distant call as she drew ever closer. Diana felt as though she might burst with barely contained giddiness, having been kept away from her little star all week. Abandoning her perch, Diana hopped down from the wall and started trotting towards the incoming bundle of energy.

Having underestimated her speed- again- Diana was slightly startled when Akko was nearly upon her in a matter of seconds. She only had time to briefly glimpse white over pink and yellow stripes before she was engulfed in a hug and spun through the air, like she weighed no more than a feather. Diana couldn’t help but laugh as her girlfriend swung her around effortlessly, still calling her name into the white fabric across her stomach.

“Alright, alright, put me down, Ms. Athlete,” Diana chuckled. Akko obliged, only to startle the blonde again by immediately nuzzling into the side of her face. One final, quiet, “Diaanaaaaaa” escaped Akko’s lips as she held tight to her girlfriend and gently rubbed their cheeks together.

Diana huffed softly, smile returning as she shook her head almost imperceptibly. “Akko,” she murmured, “such as spectacle. One would almost think _I_ was the star.” Akko pulled back just far enough to beam at her, eyes momentarily closed.

That would immediately prove to be her downfall, as the next moment Diana had seized Akko’s cheek in one hand and pulled the shorter girl slightly away and down. “Owowowow ow owwww! Dianaaaa…” whined Akko, already pulling the most pitiful expression she could muster, only to be met with a stern look from her girlfriend.

“You kept me waiting for twenty minutes this time! And look at the state of you, Atsuko!” Diana gestured downwards at Akko’s formerly neat white overalls and yellow-pink striped shirt, now covered with grass stains and torn in several places. She was still breathing deep to recover her stamina, and her hair was escaping her usual half-ponytail. “This is hardly suitable for our date.”

As Diana finally let go, Akko continued to make sad puppy eyes up at her, wincing and rubbing her reddened cheek. “I suppose I can make an exception to my standards, however,” Diana continued, smile starting to escape her straight-faced disapproval, “since you’re far too cute to stay angry with.”

Akko’s pout was just dissolving into a self-satisfied grin when Diana swooped in and gently pecked her on the cheek she had just pinched, immediately sending the brunette into a slightly melted state of shock. Diana giggled brightly, always entertained by Akko’s susceptibility to spontaneous acts of affection.

The instant she recovered, Akko tried to launch straight into the story of what escapade had delayed and dirtied her this time, but was cut off by Diana’s outstretched hand over her mouth. “Come sit with me, Akko. Tell me all about it once you won’t fall over if you hyperventilate.”

Nodding into her girlfriend’s hand, Akko followed Diana over to her previous perch on the cobblestone wall beneath the tree. She settled down next to Diana and immediately snuggled into her side, tucking her knees up into her chest. She continued, “And so, like I was saying, _that’s_ when the naiad popped out of the pond and startled everyone standing there, and it turns out it was _her_ lake…” Diana began to stroke Akko’s hair with one hand, smoothing it out and encouraging her storyteller.

As Akko talked, her head started to droop down onto her arms, propped up on her knees, and her voice began to falter and quiet. After an entire minute went by without a word from Akko, Diana realized that the little brunette had fallen asleep against her in the middle of a sentence. Sighing fondly, Diana began to consider waking her up. They did have a giant tree to picnic at, after all, and Diana did want to hear how Akko and the locals dealt with an angry water spirit without ending up completely drenched.

However, Akko had fallen against her side, with her warm face pressing up against the front of Diana’s bare shoulder. Diana’s arm had come to rest on the smaller witch’s shoulders, keeping her from falling over, and Diana certainly wasn’t complaining about the proximity. Plus, Akko looked so comfortable and cozy, tucked up against the blonde’s side… it would be a shame to wake her, and ruin the adorable view she had. It was actually quite comfortable here in the dappled afternoon shade, her love curled up next to her…

Diana closed her eyes, resting her head gently on top of Akko’s, and breathing deeply of the fresh air and the slight strawberry scent of her hair. Her little star began snoring quietly, soft and warm against Diana’s side.

…Well. Maybe Diana can wait a little longer to wake her up.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inspired by these three pieces of LWA fanart: [(1)](https://kurocatworld.tumblr.com/post/186863325131) [(2)](https://bibinella.tumblr.com/post/164269984986/i-can-only-cry) [(3)](https://twitter.com/aru_aru14284024/status/1176840265077678080)
> 
> Thanks as always to [afterados](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5698514/afterados) for beta-reading.


End file.
